


The Boss 4: All the Way

by grey853



Series: The Boss [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, explicit sex and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder wants to finally consummate his love, but must convince Walter he's truly ready. This occurs 24 hours after their first sexual encounter which is after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". It also occurs before the story in the series called "Lost, but Found".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss 4: All the Way

04 Jan 1998 

Warning: This is a story of love between two men. If that offends your narrow mind, go away. 

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Fox are selfish bastards who keep all the goodies to themselves and never share right, so I have to sneak around. Of course, some of us like that sort of thing. 

Summary: Mulder wants to finally consummate his love, but must convince Walter he's truly ready. This occurs 24 hours after their first sexual encounter which is after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". It also occurs before the story in the series called "Lost, but Found". 

Archive: MKRA/MSSS OK 

Rating: NC-17 for language and what I hope is really hot sex. Feedback may come to GREY853@aol.com. No flames please, or I'll scorch back. I'm sensitive about my visions. 

* * *

**The Boss 4: All the Way**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=All%20the%20Way)

* * *

If anything, Mulder looked like a sleek, lazy, self-satisfied cat making himself the center of the universe right across Assistant Director Walter Skinner's bed. Typical feline behavior. As Walter scanned the lean form stretched out next to him, he marveled at how comfortable his new lover seemed to be in his own exquisite form. So many times when he'd watched Mulder sitting across from his desk or pacing impatiently waiting for the ragging out aimed his way, he'd never appeared the least bit at ease with himself. Thinking back, he realized now that had been simply a way to survive with dignity in front of the boss. Walter smiled at the memory of the office power plays as well as the most recent discovery of the love between them. 

"Hey, Walter, what are you looking so smug about?" Mulder shifted slightly, turning his head to look up from the end of the bed to gauge Skinner's mood. 

"Smug? Is that how I look to you?" Walter rubbed the bare ankle near his right hand, pushing the elastic of the sweats up the calf. His thumb polished the hollows by the bone. Mulder lay back as he closed his eyes to better relish the sensation. Massaging the whole foot and then reaching for the other one, Walter demanded playfully, "Answer me, Mulder. How do I look to you?" 

"Like the man who makes me turn into a boneless wonder." 

Chuckling, Walter reached up and stroked his lover's crotch through the cotton. Feeling the immediate arousal and Mulder's attempt to raise his hips to press even more firmly against his hand, he whispered, "Not too boneless I hope." 

"God, Walter, you're turning me into such a slut. My cock is starting to think it's a holiday or something." 

"Or something, my love." The mattress dipped as Walter, shifted and straddled Mulder's thighs. Diving in, he gently brushed his mouth against soft lips. Licking lightly, he worked his tongue into the fiery, wet cavern. Tongues wrestled while Mulder reached his arms up around Walter's chest to grope first his wide back and then to slide down to knead the roundness of his tight ass. He pulled Walter's hips in against his already hot cock. 

"Walter?" 

"Uuum?" Skinner continued to nuzzle at Mulder's neck, working his way to swapping down a shoulder and chin. 

"Let's get out of these clothes." Eyes still shut, Walter expertly pulled off both sets of sweats in a matter of moments. The urgency of his desire displayed in an even more massive erection than the one earlier in the morning. Moving faster, he spread Mulder's thighs apart and pumped with more force, cock to cock, while continuing to practically swallow the unshaven jaw line. 

Unexpected frustration caused a grunt when Skinner suddenly realized that Mulder had stilled beneath him, his breathing entirely too steady. He stopped his movements and came alert to find himself gazing into Mulder's intense hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." The soft words barely audible froze Walter's heart. 

He pushed up and sat back on his haunches. "Don't tell me nothing when obviously there's something." He reached between them to touch Mulder's no longer fully erect cock. "Tell me." 

Mulder looked to the side and then lifted a hand to rub Walter's forearm. "I was just wondering if maybe we should try going all the way." 

"All the way? I thought that was what we were doing?" 

Lying naked, legs spread with his boss and lover kneeling between them, Mulder squeezed his eyes shut. He steeled himself against his own embarrassment. "I mean, I was wondering if maybe we could, you know, have anal intercourse." 

Walter reached over to take Mulder's chin in his hand. He turned his young friend's face toward him. "Look at me." 

Cautiously, like a frightened child afraid of rejection, Mulder opened his eyes to stare into the dark chocolate gaze of Walter Skinner, the man he desired beyond any reason or explanation. 

"You know I love you don't you, Mulder?" 

"Oh, god, when you use that tone that means you don't want to." 

"I didn't say that, Mulder. I'm just not sure it's the right time." 

Mulder suddenly rolled and tried to get up off the bed. Walter snatched his wrist and pulled him back before he could escape. He drew him into a tight, comforting hug with Mulder's back to his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to ruin it. I just thought that you'd want to." 

"Mulder, I do want to. Do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about us being together like that? It's just I'm not sure you're ready." 

Mulder wiggled back further into his lover's strong embrace. "I think I'm a pretty quick learner, Walter." 

"Tell me about it. You're fantastic. I just want it to be right." 

"But who's to decide when it's right? I mean just this time yesterday I'd never been with a man. To my surprise I discovered that I actually like to suck cock and have your fingers in my ass." 

"Don't be crude, Mulder." 

"Then don't be prissy." 

Walter caressed the side of Mulder's neck and began to nibble his ear. "Walter, you're not going to get out of it by distracting me. If you're not going to let me have it all, I want to know why." 

Sighing, Walter stopped and took a deep breath before speaking. "Mulder, lord knows nobody appreciates your love of cocksucking like I do, but you're a virgin." 

"So?" His petulant partner tried to pull away in protest, but Walter held him firmly in a deeper hold. 

"Mulder, anal penetration is not something everybody takes to right away. I mean, though I like to do it, I don't like having it done to me nearly as much. It can be painful for some people and it takes preparation." 

"But you know how to do it, right?" 

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you." 

"But, Walter, I trust you." 

"I appreciate that." 

"You should. Next to Scully, you're the only one I trust. But I think you're wrong to not want to teach me how to do this. I want to show you how much I love you." 

"I already know that, Mulder." Skinner petted the hair under his chin and then soothingly kissed the side of his neck. 

"Don't get me wrong, Walter. You're a hell of a lover." 

"Gee, thanks." 

"But, if we're going to be a couple, I want it all." 

"Greedy boy." 

"Yep. I want to be with you in the most intimate way. As for who tops, well, there's not a lot of question in my mind who runs the show." Mulder turned so he could snuggle deeper against Skinner's chest. 

"Tops? What have you been reading, Mulder?" 

"Please. I work for the FBI. I've seen it all, big man." 

Skinner's expression saddened briefly, and then nodded. "I think we've both seen more than our share, Mulder. It's just that most of that is so ugly. I want what's between us to be both beautiful and sacred. It's not about who's top or bottom. I want us to be equal." 

"That's a pretty thought, Walter, and I know we're equal about some things, but face it, when it comes to sex, I'm just now learning dick." 

Walter laughed out loud. "God, you're a persistent little shit." 

His warm breath tickled as he whispered softly. "I want you inside me, Walter Skinner. I trust you to do it right." 

Skinner shook his head and closed his eyes as if trying to decide the fate of the world. Then he realized that in fact, he was. It both terrified and amazed him that this brilliant young man had, indeed, become his world. After a few moments, he looked down into an impatient face. "Mulder, I hope you're not going to be disappointed with this. It's not a fairy tale." 

"Nice choice of words there, Walter." 

"Seriously, Mulder, listen to me. This kind of love making can be intense at its best and I pray that it'll be like that with us. I think it probably will be. You're incredibly responsive, but you've got to understand that I don't want to do anything that might hurt you. It could turn out to be a risky mess. There's always that possibility just because of what this kind of activity involves." 

Impatiently Mulder whined, "I know what it involves, Walter. Not to sound vulgar to your sensitive ears, but it means you'll be putting your cock in my ass." As if to make his point, he reached over and stroked Skinner back to almost complete arousal. A few more moves would make the powerful member fully erect. Practically cooing the words, he murmured, "Your big cock in my very warm, very tight ass, Walter. Think about it, babe. I can't believe you really want to turn me down." 

"Oh, god, Mulder, what you do to me. Are you sure you're not the top here?" 

"Nope, at least not this time. Come on, Walter, I want to go all the way with the man I love. Will you do that for me?" 

"Only for you, Mulder." The boy almost glowed from the glory of his victory. He earnestly waited for the spoils. 

As Walter got up from the bed, Mulder protested while he repositioned himself to sit up and lean back against the headboard, "Where are you going?" 

"Be right back. Relax, lover, and don't dare start without me. I mean it, Mulder. Save touching yourself until I can watch and jump in to help." 

Pouting playfully, Mulder responded, "Gee, Walter, what makes you think I play with myself when you're not around?" 

"Old habits. Besides I've noticed that when you think I'm not looking, you touch yourself a lot." 

"Does that bother you?" 

"Not at all, but this time, leave it alone. It's my toy today." 

Mulder made a mock baby face and stuck out his tongue. "Okay, selfish, but you'd better hurry up and get your ass back here with my toy box." 

"Never fear, babe. I'm just getting a couple of things we'll need." 

The promising words tightened Mulder's stomach muscles with the thrill of anticipation. His hands automatically headed for his groin, but he stopped himself. Instead he detoured north and tweaked hard nipples instead. 

"What did I tell you about playing with my stuff, Agent Mulder?" 

"Oops! Caught me. Get the cuffs, officer." 

Skinner laughed. "Not today, young man. Once lesson at time." 

Mulder blew a kiss. "Promise?" 

Looking serious, noting the eager expression of the naked Mulder in his bed, he simply stated, "We'll discuss that another time." 

"God, you're so conservative, Walter." 

Skinner snorted. "Conservative? Mulder, I'm standing here with lube, condoms, and a towel getting ready to literally ride your ass. Somehow I don't think that's the right description." 

"How about gorgeous, butch, wonderfully built, hung like a thoroughbred, the man of my dreams? Any of those suit your fancy?" Mulder grinned with satisfaction when Walter's cock twitched in response. 

Excited by his power, he reached out taking Walter into his hand. He cupped the balls and felt the subtle movement. "Look, everybody, it's alive!" 

Skinner shook with a soft laughter and let himself be gently pulled to the bed. He placed the items he'd retrieved on the table, and then scooted in. Lowering himself for a kiss, his hands now free, he returned favors. Strong fingers grasp Mulder's cock already engorged and fiery with passion. 

"Tell me what to do, Walter." 

The urgency of the request signaled liquid fire through his veins. His whole body tingled as he moved Mulder over to lie down in the center of the mattress. The larger man stretched over him and pressed himself down to make greatest contact, skin against fevered skin. All the while hands stayed busy rubbing outer hips, spreading thighs, stroking balls and cock. Moving to all fours, he swooped down to take the aching cock into his hungry mouth. 

Mulder's balls tightened close to his body and Walter stopped. "Hold on, lover. We can't have you leaving the launch pad just yet." 

"Jesus, Walter, I can't help it. If you go down on me like that, what do you expect?" 

"Control." 

"Fuck control." 

"I plan to. Now turn over for me." Mulder couldn't flip fast enough. He went face down against the mattress, his legs spread and Walter kneeling between them. His narrow hips raised automatically and practically wiggled in the older man's face. A slight slap against his back side fogged his mind even more. 

"Jesus, Mulder, slow down a minute." 

"No way. Come on before I go fucking crazy here." 

Skinner moved up and over the long body beneath him, his erect cock pressing lightly between ass cheeks. He whispered into his lover's ear trying to be heard above the moans. "Do you trust me, Mulder?" 

"Why are you torturing me like this, Walter? Please. God, it feels so good." 

Smiling to himself, Walter rocked gently as he persisted, "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course, I do, but I swear to god, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to die. Try explaining that to Scully. She'll shoot your sorry ass." 

"You're not going to die, Mulder, but I want you to slow down and listen to me." 

Reluctantly, Mulder managed, "Son of a bitch. Okay. What is it, you teasing bastard?" 

"I want you to let me make this special for you. I don't want this to be some quick fuck. I want to make love to you and I'm not going to hurt you doing it." 

"God, you must be made of stone." 

"Not hardly." 

"Pretty damn hard to me, but okay, I do understand. I'll try to be good." 

Kissing the back of his neck, finally moving his hands down the thin space between them, Walter spoke in a hush. "Oh, I'm counting on that part. Now, just try to breath evenly. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like something or if I need to go slower." 

"Slower? Don't we have to go back to work Monday?" 

Ignoring the comment, Walter continued to suck, nibble, massage, totally stroke all along his lover's trembling body. The young man could only moan from the flood of overwhelming desire and sensation engulfing and destroying his whole contact with reality. Fox Mulder was pretty much ready to eat concrete and like it if Walter Skinner told him to. 

A forceful tongue flicked between his ass cheeks and it was all he could do to not go over the edge. Recognizing his condition, Walter slowed down again. Frustration flowed in massive lava streams through his brain. He wanted to speak, to urge Walter to move, but all he could do was drool into the pillow. 

The tongue moved again and a finger followed. A cool slickness excited him even further as his abused heart pounded like a herd of crazed circus clowns trying to somersault out of his chest. A second finger widened him and his ragged breathing almost gagged him. 

A deep, faint voice asked, "You okay?" 

Unable to form words, he merely groaned with a ripple of pleasure that shivered and shook the muscle all the way down to his toes. A warm tongue lapped and the fingers pumped, more and more juicy, the sound like a slurping cat. The third finger brought fire and his ass clenched. Soft comforting words fondled him. "Easy, relax. Take a deep breath." 

Every cell in his body wanted to explode. Molecules readied themselves to be blasted into nuclear holocaust. He could not speak. 

Finger-fucked and loving it, he let himself begin to rock with his lover's hand. When it stopped, he wanted to sob, but was saved by the immediate feel of a larger pressure pushing it's way in. "Breath for me, Mulder. Take a long, even breaths. I'm going to go slow. Tell me if I need to stop." 

Desperate for release, he managed to control his tongue enough to strain out the word. "If you stop, Walter Skinner, I'll shoot you with my second gun. Jesus, you're not even going to have time to finish if you don't hurry. 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Walter, I swear to god at this point you could club me to death and I'd kiss you first. I just want you to fuck me. Please. God, I hate begging." His frustration and pitiful pleas sent even more blood to the AD's cock. All control went poof and the brain went fuzzy. 

The hard pressure and burning increased as Walter pushed the crown in. He still managed to remember to let the muscles ease around a bit more before he moved further. Slowly, inch by inch, being sure not to tear or force, he finally made it all the way inside. Lying there together, Mulder impatiently backed against him, nagging for attention. 

His own needs kicked in and more firmly and faster, Walter Skinner began to pump ass. Balls slapped against skin. Sweat coated both bodies. His beefy arm snaked around and grabbed Mulder's thick cock with his fist to counter pump it with his own action. Together they brutally danced until Skinner felt the tell-tale spasms begin and the warm, thick fluid coat his hand. Mulder actually cried out as his tight inner muscles milked his lover's cock. Walter was down for the count. Light removed itself from his world and ragged breathing ticked loudly in time with his own racing heart. 

Mulder finally relaxed beneath him, but Skinner remained inside, delaying his withdrawal, relishing the security and strength of the love he found there. Reluctantly, he pulled away only to have Mulder turn quickly toward him to snatch him back into his arms. "Don't you dare go anywhere. I want you here." 

He patted the head suddenly glued to his oily chest. "I'm not planning on going anywhere, Mulder. Calm down." 

"My god, Walter. I truly do love you. Promise you'll never leave me." 

Embracing his needy lover tightly in his strong, but tender arms, he brought Mulder in even closer. Caressing the right side of his slightly bearded cheek, he whispered, "I'm here forever, babe." 

"I want to believe that." 

"Then believe it. It's easy. Just lie against me, listen to my heart and know that I mean it. I love you and you're mine." 

"And you're mine?" 

"Absolutely." 

"You know, Walter, I think this might actually work out." 

"It'd better, Mulder. I don't think I have the strength to break in anybody else." 

Mulder smiled his little cat smile and licked his sex-swollen lips. "Well, sir, you can bet I'm going to see to that." 

"A threat, Mulder?" 

"No, sir, a promise." 

* * *

The End of THE BOSS 4: All the Way 


End file.
